


9:14 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought you had insomnia,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with a frown on his face.





	9:14 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought you had insomnia,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with a frown on his face while Supergirl slumbered during his sermon.

THE END


End file.
